This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, methods and systems for operating oxidizer generating systems.
At least some known, multi-stage orbital space vehicles require large volumes of rocket fuel and oxidizer to be carried on-board. For example, the current space shuttle system uses a main tank section that includes liquid hydrogen and liquid oxygen tanks, and auxiliary solid rocket boosters. During operation, the main tank section and solid rocket boosters fall to earth after their fuel is expended and may only be reused after being recovered, and after being refurbished and tested. However, recovery, refurbishment, and testing of known fuel tanks may be a time-consuming and costly process.
Accordingly, at least some known next generation orbital launch systems contemplate using a vehicle that is capable of horizontal take-offs and horizontal landings. More specifically, some of such launch systems contemplate using a single stage vehicle powered by gas turbine engines during a portion of the flight and by a rocket propulsion system during a portion of the flight. However, such vehicles must carry an oxidizer onboard to supply the rocket propulsion system to enable orbital injection. The weight of the oxidizer may limit the mission capabilities of the vehicle.